


Overreacting

by KLLovesBands



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tiny bit of smut but nothing major, draco is a drama queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLLovesBands/pseuds/KLLovesBands
Summary: Draco’s jealousy leads to a (minor) injury in which he freaks out about. You’re there to comfort him.(Takes place in Prisoner of Azkaban)





	Overreacting

You were crowded around with your class outside, waiting for Harry Potter to come back from his ride with Buckbeak. You had been sitting next to Draco. He was being especially annoying today, and while you were his partner, you also could admit he was a pain in the ass sometimes. Draco groaned something to one of his friends about how he hoped Harry would fall off. Crabbe laughed obnoxiously. You rolled your eyes, hoping you wouldn’t have to listen to this all day.

When Harry returned, with an excellent landing by the way, everyone clapped. Including you. Draco took note of this and immediately stood from where he was.

“Oh, please.” He muttered angrily as he pushed his way to the front of the group. You stood as well to see what on Earth he was planning on doing.

He began picking up the pace as he got closer to the Hippogriff that Harry had just ridden. Draco was even insulting it by now, mainly to show off. Quickly his cockiness faded into fear as the Hippogriff rose up, spreading its wings out. A couple screams were heard as the beast towered over your boyfriend. Your eyes widened in shock as the Hippogriff came down and attacked him. It immediately backed off after that and you ran over to assess the damages. The most it had done was scratch his arm, but he was chanting that he was dying. Hagrid ran over to help him up, but you said it was alright and you’d take him to the hospital wing.

Hagrid agreed, and you began to help him up. He was acting as if he couldn’t walk but the only thing that was wounded was his arm. You two walked out of there, him leaning onto you for support. He was still whining and carrying on about his injuries.

“You can walk fine, Malfoy and would you please stop acting like a child?” You sighed, pushing him away gently.

He immediately went quiet, and the walk to the hospital wing was wordless. Draco sat there silently as they cleaned and bandaged his wounds and even gave him an (unnecessary) cast. The nurses walked off and you glanced to him.

“You can leave now, you know.” Draco muttered bitterly.

“Are you okay?” You murmured, looking over his cast. You knew all too well his damages were minor, but he was your boyfriend and you were still worried.

“Didn’t seem like you cared anyways.” He spoke harshly.

“Draco, you know I care.” You took his uninjured hand into yours. “You just,” you paused trying to find the right words without offending him, “you’re a bit dramatic sometimes. But, I was worried about you.”

He didn’t look at you, but he squeezed your hand.

“Look, I know all of this is about Potter. You’re jealous, right? I’m not going to leave you for Harry, I’ve told you that. I love you. Even though you’re, like I said, dramatic sometimes it’s you I want. Not him. Okay? Don’t get yourself injured by mythical creatures to try to prove something to me.” You spoke sincerely.

This time he did look at you, and the look in his eyes told you all was forgiven. You leaned down to kiss him and he eagerly kissed back. You pulled away and noticed how beautifully his eyes shone in the lighting as you adjusted so you were seated differently on the hospital bed. He pulled you in for another kiss, running his fingers through your hair. You gasped softly as you felt him add tongue. Your tongues collided together and he used his uninjured hand to pull you into his lap. You moaned softly into his mouth. You began grinding against him as you two made out sloppily, yet passionately. His groans and your moans mixed together beautifully as you two dry humped on the hospital bed.

“Ahem.” A voice sounded behind you, immediately causing both of you to pull away. You scrambled to get off of Draco as fast as you could, but you had already been caught. The nurse lady from before stood there with her hands on her hips.

“Malfoy, I already told you that you’re free to go.” She grumbled. “I’ll be back in 5 minutes, if you two aren’t gone by then I’m getting Dumbledore.” She angrily turned around and walked out.

You burst into laughter and so did Draco.

“Oops.” You giggled.

Draco got up from his place on the bed and cupped your face in his good hand. “What do you say we go back to my room and finish what we started?” His voice was quiet, and obviously filled with lust and it caused tingles to dance across your skin.

“Draco, we have class.” You replied seriously, but were too distracted by his touch that you were seconds away from caving.

He brushed his thumb over your cheek. “You’re more important than that ridiculous class.”

You bit your lip and sighed in defeat. “Alright, but only this once.”

He leaned in and pecked your lips softly. “We better get out of here before she gets back.”

“Oh. Yeah, let’s go.” He took your hand in his and you two exited the hospital wing, and headed back to his dorm. Yeah, class could wait.


End file.
